


The Seventh Day of Twissymas

by embersielle



Series: Twissymas [7]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersielle/pseuds/embersielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor decides that since Missy has been behaving so well, he’ll take her to one of the best Christmasy planets in the universe, but she’s used up all her good behavior and can’t help what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seventh Day of Twissymas

**Author's Note:**

> This was really random, I hope it’s not too bad.

“Alright we’re at the planet Klaus, one of the most touristy places in the universe, are you happy?” The Doctor flipped a final switch and turned to the brunette who was pulling a pair of stylish black leather gloves on.

Missy swayed over to him with a pleased smile and a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. “I thought you were adverse to the idea of Christmas my dear Doctor? Has something changed?”

The older man eyed her, but turned away and walked over to the doors. “You’ve been behaving and I know you like this silly holiday." 

The Time Lady grinned in delight and practically threw herself onto the Doctor. "You are such a softy, you just hate to admit it.” She gave him a peck on the nose before quickly moving backwards and giving a slow twirl. “How do I look?”

“Like you?” He blinked.

“Yeeeees, but how do I look?”

The Doctor frowned and tried to fathom the special meaning of her question. “You looked dressed for cold weather, now can we stop with this and just go outside?” He ignored her pouting and opened the double doors.

Missy huffed in annoyance, he was so dense sometimes. Doctor Idiot indeed. She trudged out into the snow after him and shut the doors with a click before looping her arm with his.

The planet was beautiful. Giant frozen spires cast shadows across the soft snow laden ground and gently hills of ice sat at the horizon. Snuggled at the base of the hills was a Christmas themed amusement park, but they were quite a distance from it.

“You couldn’t have parked us closer?” Missy looked up at the Doctor clearly not actually annoyed, but happy to give him a hard time.

He shrugged. “The old girl didn’t feel like being near the crowd it seems.” With that he started walking forward and subsequently pulled Missy along with him.

Their trek in the soft snow ended rather quickly as they came across a vast lake of pure ice. “What a shame, we can’t cross this and it would take too long to go around. Isn’t it nice we at least got a glimpse of the place? Let’s leave.”

He started to angle back towards the TARDIS, but Missy is quick to tug him back. Without a word she reaches into her coat pocket and pulls out not one, but two pairs of ice skates. “You aren’t getting out of this that quickly dear.”

He looks at her with his eyebrows wedged into his hairline. “How…”

“The pockets are bigger on the inside of course. I do love pockets.” He feels a faint smile grace his face as memories of a vibrant red head discussing pockets drifts across his mind.

He’s pulled back to the present and Missy finishes lacing her skates and is unlacing his boots. He grumbles at her something about doing it himself, but there’s something about her kneeling at his feet that keep shim from fully swatting her away.

It doesn’t take them long to get both sets of skates on and the two hobble out to the ice. The Doctor is pleased to find that this body understands the basics of skating. He was about to brag about his new found skill to Missy when he sees her wiz by and twirl without removing her hands from where they’re crossed at her lower back. He can’t help his slack jawed response.

“Oh do come on Doctor, we haven’t got all day.” She cracks a smile at him as she does circles around him. He grumbles again and starts making his way across the lake.

Of course she can’t help herself. She had been too good for too long, so when she slid close to the ground, scooped up a pile of snow and shot it at him while flying by, he really shouldn’t have been surprised.

The Doctor hit the ground hard and the oomph that escaped his lips spoke of his body’s age. Missy was skating backwards and cackling like the evil vixen she was.

“That was uncalled for! Now do you want to go to this place or not?” His already stormy eyes were even stormier and she could see the epic grump forming. So she decided to drive the knife home.

“No, I’d rather just stay here.”


End file.
